Inazuma Eleven Quizes- Chapter 3
Hey everyone! I'm in mood for more randomness! Please comment! And, don't forget requests are avalible! I hope you like it! The Chapter: Nano: Endou, Endou, wake up. Endou: *keeps snoring and drooling* Nano: *sigh* Endou!!! Wake up!!! You crazy pain in the neck!!!! Endou: *falls off the bed* Ouch! Who woke me up? Nano: Me. Who else is in the room? Now, get up, go to the bathroom, and then, you go eat breakfast. Everyone is already awake. Endou: *gets up and goes to the bathroom* Nano: *goes downstairs* After a while Endou comes downstairs. Nano: Now, while Endou is eating breakfast all of you can go play soccer. All (except Endou and Nano): Yeah! *goes outside* Endou: Aren't you gonna go with them? Nano: Nah. I have to work on a few stuff. *goes upstairs* Endou: That's Nano. After half an hour everyone came back in and Nano came back downstairs. Nano: Ok, everyone! We have a newcomer here. Endou: Newcomer? Nano: Yes. And, it is...Alice! Alice: *gets in the house* Hiya! Burn: What's this weirdo doing here? Alice: *kicks Burn in the face* You're the weirdo! You pain in the back! Burn: Ouch!!!! Alice: *pulls him from the hair* Gazel: Hey! Don't touch him! Alice: You be quiet! *slaps Gazel* Gazel: Ouch! Aphrodi: Don't hurt my friends! Nano: That's enough! Alice, can you beat up Burn later? And, somewhere else? Alice: Fine...But, I'm still gonna pull his hair. *stops pulling Burn's hair* Tulip Head... Burn: Curly Swrily Alice: That doesn't even makes sense! Burn: Yes, it does! Alice: No, it doesn't They two keep arguing. Nano: *sigh* JUST STOP, YOU TWO PAIN IN THE NECK!!!!!! Alice and Burn: *looks at Nano* Fine... Nano: Now, let's do Black-shoe to see who is gonna spin the Spining Wheel. All: *puts one of their foot out* Nano; Black-shoe, Black-shoe, Change another shoe. Nano's finger stops on Natsumi's shoe. Natsumi: *switches her shoe with the other* After half an hour, it was only Endou and Fubuki. Nano: Black-shoe, Black-shoe, Change another shoe. Nano's finger stopped on Fubuki's foot. Fubuki: *switches his foot with the other* Nano: Black-shoe, Black-shoe, Change another shoe. Nano's finger stopped on Fubuki's shoe (again). Nano: Endou, you get to spin the wheel. Endou: *goes spins the wheel* The arrow stops on: Which is You're Favorite Trick? Burn: That's a dumb question... Nano: No, it isn't! In fact, I'm the one who made the quizes! Burn: So what? It doesn't make a difference... Nano: *punches Burn* YES, IT DOES, YOU PAIN IN THE NECK!!!!!!! *jumps on Burn and start beating him up* Burn: WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OUCH! EHHH! AHH! Alice: Can I join? Nano: Sure! Lets kill him!!!!! Alice: Yeah! *joins Nano and starts beating Burn up* After a few minutes, the 2 were done beating Burn up and Burn's face was squished and he had a black eye* Gazzel: Wait right ther--- Nano: Zip it. *punches Gazzel in the nose* Gazzel: Ouch! Nano: Well, Endou, go in that room and start the quiz. Endou: *noddes and gets in the room* Nano: Ok everyone! Lets play UNO! Everyone (except Nano): Yeah! Nano: We'll be back! Come on everyone! Everyone (except Nano): YEAH!!!!!! THE END! :P I hope you like it! :P NanoForever 14:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever Category:Chapter Category:Inazuma Eleven Quizes